Haunted Reality Turned Heaven
by Waking Up to Reality
Summary: My family is all gone. My brother massacred everyone and left only me to carry this burden. My black coal eyes shot open, thank god it was just a nightmare. But as I look around at my surroundings I realize that I'm living this so called nightmare. I'm living this haunted reality… SasuNaru yaoi. Rated T to be safe. Song-Savior by Black Veil Brides. Not very good with summaries :P


**Hey everyone :) Here's another one-shot. I did another one-shot before but that was SasoDei, this time it will be SasuNaru :P yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. The song is Savior by Black Veil Brides! I do not own this song, Black Veil Brides does. I love this song to death. It made me cry more than once upon hearing it and I would advise you to listen to the song while reading this fic. Hope you'll enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the lyrics to Savior.**

_**Italicized words are the lyrics.**_

_I never meant to be the one_

_Who kept you from the dark,_

_But I now I know my wounds are sewn_

_Because of who you are._

_I will take this burden on and become the holy one.  
_

_But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song._

Never in my mind thought that someday would I be able to let go of my dreaded past and live life like I was meant to. Never have I thought that I would be able to love like I do now. Never has it passed my mind that I will be able to smile again…a genuine smile that is albeit rare, possible . And it's all because of you.

_So hear my voice,_

_Remind you not to bleed…_

_I am here._

It's because of you that I have changed so drastically, you-my rival, my best friend, my enemy at one point, eventually my lover, my idiot, my dobe…my light.

My past had haunted me for years until a sun shined in my darkness. Thank you…

_A savior _

_Will be there,_

_When you are feeling alone_

_Oh._

_A Savior_

_For all that you do,_

_So you live freely_

_Without _

_Their _

_Harm._

I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming with tears falling from my onyx orbs. Sometimes I would hope to think that this was all a cruel nightmare and I will wake up to find my mother and father sleeping soundlessly at night and Itachi, alive and well without having to carry such a heavy burden. But I realize that I'm living this so called nightmare. I'm living this haunted reality…

_So here I write my lullaby,_

_To all the lonely ones._

_Remember as you learn to try,_

_To be the one you love._

_So I can take this pen,_

_And teach you how to live._

_But what is left unsaid,_

_The greatest gift I give._

As days pass, I became more and more instable. My pain became unbearably hard for me to handle so that eventually lead to hate and the need for vengeance.

Maybe I was turning psychotic or maybe I was just blinded by hatred or what I thought was hatred when it was really the lack of attention. So, I ran away. Totally disregarding anybody else's feelings and kept thinking that no one else would even care. But someone did…you did.

_So hear my voice,_

_Remind you not to bleed…_

_I am here._

_Savior_

_Will be there,_

_When you are feeling alone_

_Oh._

_A Savior_

_For all that you do,_

_So you live freely_

_Without _

_Their _

_Harm._

Years past and my animosity consumed my soul. Until…you came back in my life. I learned that you never gave up trying to find me, always looking for any news concerning me. And I couldn't help but feel needed. You were the one that saved me from the brink of emotional death. So I came back with you, because you gave me a reason to keep living…Naruto.

_Savior_

_Will be there,_

_When you are feeling alone_

_Oh._

_A Savior_

_For all that you do,_

_So you live freely_

_Without _

_Their _

_Harm._

And when there are times that I have flashbacks about my past, I don't feel so lonely anymore knowing that I now have someone to count on. Someone who cares, someone who loves me as much as I love them…I love you Naruto.

_When I hear your cries,_

_Praying for life,_

_I will be there._

_When I Hear,_

_Your,_

_Cries,_

_Praying for life _

So now when I wake up in the morning, I know not to be scared of my past. Because when I look right next to me, there you are. With your golden messy hair, huge cerulean eyes, sun kissed tan skin, and your 'bigger than life' grin.

_I will be THERE…_

_I WILL BE THERE_

Thank you…thank you for showing me that in life, there is more to hatred and revenge. Now my haunted reality has turned into my own piece of heaven. Every little time I spend with you I cherish because I finally found the missing puzzle piece to my life. You.

_I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE_

I WILL BE THERE.

**So what did you think? Sorry if the fic was bad but hey, writing takes practice, right? Leave me your thoughts please :) And what do you think about the song? In my opinion it's beautiful **

**AN: ****ALL RIGHTS TO THE SONG GO TO BLACK VEIL BRIDES**


End file.
